Play Date
by SVUCrackfic
Summary: Just a little Rollivia one-shot. Heed the rating.


**Play date**

 _A little story for all the Rollivia shippers out there. I am not one of them but I think this turned out nicely._

*AO*

Amanda Rollins gasped. The word play date had taken on a whole new meaning today. She would never be able to hear it again without thinking about _this_. This was just incredible.

Their children were napping in the other room. Jessie had been dead tired after a whole day at the beach, and Noah had nodded off on the drive back to Olivia Benson's place. Sea air could do that to a person. She'd been a little rosey herself when they returned and Olivia had suggested they take a nap as well while the kids rested. Since Olivia only had one other bedroom, her own, they had rolled into her bed together. Fully clothed of course. Amanda wasn't going to be inappropriate with her boss, after all. They were just two mothers taking a nap after a long day with the kids. The fact that she'd been wildly attracted to the older brunette for a while now, had nothing to do with anything.

They had both been on their backs at first, getting used to sharing a bed with each other. Olivia had yawned and Amanda had rolled on her side to look at the Lieutenant. Olivia had turned her head then and had smiled at her. That warm smile could turn the blonde detective to mush on the spot. It had taken them a long time to find each other. She'd often gotten in trouble with her stern boss but it was as if becoming mothers had forged a bond between them that would never have formed otherwise. And now they were here. In bed, together.

Amanda had smiled back at Olivia and had tried to suppress the urge to touch the other woman's cheek. And then Olivia had touched hers instead. Amanda had closed her eyes, a surge of feelings overwhelming her all at once. Hot, cold, excited, honored, and incredibly turned on. She'd opened her eyes when she heard Olivia move and saw that she was now on her side also, and they were facing each other.

"How tired are you exactly," Olivia had asked her in a low, sexy voice.

Amanda's breath had hitched. She was afraid to say something stupid but the way Olivia was looking at her was unmistakable. The brunette must have seen her shock because she'd smiled reassuringly again.

"Or you can just go to sleep. Whatever you want."

She still didn't remember how she'd found her voice then, but she'd asked,

"What's the alternative you're offering?"

Olivia had moved in then, and that first kiss had taken Amanda's breath away. She had never, ever been kissed like that before. It felt as if Olivia's entire being poured into her and entered her bloodstream, and all she wanted was to make Olivia feel the same thing.

Hands had found buttons and zippers then, mouths had found nipples and earlobes while fingers had found warm wetness, and right now, Amanda was headed for her first orgasm of the day. She just knew it wouldn't be the last.

Her slender body was trembling. She was on her back and she looked down at the naked brunette kneeling between her legs. Olivia's eyes were closed while her lips, tongue and teeth were working on Amanda's body.

"Liv! Oh Liv!" Amanda croaked, throwing her head back and arching her back, needing to feel more of the beautiful woman on and in her body.

She felt Olivia's hands move beneath her ass and her hips jerked when Olivia plunged her tongue as deep inside her as she could.

"Yes! Yes!" Amanda hissed, trying to keep her voice down because of the children.

They had better not wake up now because she was going to come. Right. Now.

Olivia moaned, clearly loving her taste and it sent Amanda over the edge. Her entire body shook as her orgasm ripped through her, and Amanda grabbed Olivia's head to keep it in place until the very end. Her hips jerked and Olivia kept sucking her until she finally let go of her head and dropped back onto the mattress.

She was completely spent and lay there, limp, while Olivia crawled over her and kissed her deeply. Amanda moaned, tasting herself on the older woman and reached for Olivia's breasts. Her breasts were amazing. So full and firm. Just perfect. Amanda didn't even notice the scarring on Olivia's body. She was beautiful from head to toe and once she'd catch her breath, she would definitely show Olivia how much she wanted her.

"Take your time," Olivia whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek softly, and Amanda wanted to cry.

She was so understanding. She was perfect.

Olivia lay down beside her and Amanda wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist. They were both completely naked and not covered, but neither felt cold. The blonde caressed Olivia's back and hip, and then moved her hand down to the juncture between her legs. Olivia made room for her hand instantly. She was dripping.

"You're so wet," Amanda whispered.

"You make me wet, Mandy," Olivia said softly.

Amanda had always hated being called Mandy but from now on, she knew she'd love it. The way Olivia said it, was everything.

Her fingers found Olivia's clit and Olivia groaned softly, closing her eyes. _I'm doing that to her_ , Amanda thought and it gave her some much needed confidence to continue. She wasn't exactly shy in the bedroom but she was usually with men. And Olivia was her boss and role model. To have her here, naked and hot for her, was a dream come true. She wanted to please Olivia and feel her coming around her fingers. Amanda moved her body down a bit so she could suck one of Olivia's nipples into her mouth while inserting two fingers into her. Olivia was warm and wet and Amanda pushed her fingers deeper, wanting to feel more of her and give her pleasure. Olivia moaned, already very much aroused by what she'd done to the detective. Amanda, wanting to prolong her pleasure, slowly retracted her fingers and rubbed Olivia's clit with the tips of her fingers before pushing them back in slowly.

"Fuck," Olivia hissed and Amanda felt her own body respond again.

Hearing Olivia Benson swear because of her was incredibly sexy. Amanda repeated the movement, retracting her fingers, toying with Olivia's clit and then pushing back into her, several times.

"Shit Mandy," Olivia said through clenched teeth.

Her eyes were clamped shut and Amanda knew she was more than ready to come. She sucked on Olivia's other nipple and felt Olivia's hands grab the back of her head.

"Don't stop," she said.

"Wasn't planning to," Amanda mumbled against her skin, pushing her fingers in harder this time.

"Fuck yes!" Olivia exclaimed and Amanda could only hope she wouldn't become any louder, for fear of the kids waking up.

She continued to rub Olivia's insides, adding a third finger and speeding up. Olivia's hips were moving and she was panting. She was close.

"Let go Liv," Amanda whispered. "Whenever you're ready."

It only took a few more strokes and when Amanda curled her fingers and rubbed her insides just a bit harder, Olivia's body started convulsing as she came.

"Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes," she kept repeating and Amanda felt her clamp down around her fingers. She fought to keep them moving, prolonging Olivia's ecstasy, until she finally stilled with a long, content sigh.

Amanda slowly retracted her fingers and moved down to kiss Olivia's sensitive mound before wrapping her up in her arms. Somehow she knew that this was just the beginning. They had only just begun their new journey.

*AO*

The next morning, Amanda was sitting at her desk when Olivia came in for work. They glanced at each other and she saw a small smile playing on Olivia's lips. Olivia ducked into her office, but ten minutes later she walked back out to be briefed on their cases. After the briefing, she tapped Amanda on her arm and said,

"Noah had a blast yesterday. We really should schedule another play date very soon."

 **Dun dun!**


End file.
